


Caught in the Act

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Ficlet, Porn with Feelings, Post TLJ, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: General Organa needs to find her best pilot and read him the riot act after his latest stunt in battle. He's so reckless with his own safety after all.But, after Dameron's droid hints to her that Rey found him first, Leia decides she might have to go find Poe for a different reason: to save him from the Jedi's wrath. However, when she finds the two commanders, she realizes that maybe she should have stayed in Central Command.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLO!
> 
> here's another buried ficlet from the great tumblr excavation!
> 
>  **warning**  
>  Leia stumbles in on the two having sex, thus the "accidental voyeurism" tag!!

_Of all the wild, dangerous, silly things for Poe to do ..._

“Beebee-Ate, have you seen Commander Dameron?” Leia asked the small droid sternly. 

It rocked back and forth anxiously, and C-3PO leaned forward and waggled a disapproving finger at it. “Now see here, BB-8, General Organa needs to speak to your master immediately. Be a good droid and follow orders, and maybe she will go easy on the commander in the face of his reckless behavior in the battle today!”

“Threepio,” Leia warned calmly, while the other droid began to spit Binary like daggers. “Remember what I said about vinegar and honey?”

“I don’t recall,” her long-time companion replied haughtily. Beebee continued to mutter mutinously about _right call_ and _saved lives,_ so Leia knelt down to pat it on the shiny dome. 

“Really, Beebee, I do need to speak to Poe. Could you please tell me where he’s run off to?” The droid sighed (she needed to speak to her protege about putting a little less personality into his droids, but then again, look at what she’d been stuck with) and responded haltingly in a series of beeps.

“Commander Rey went to go look for him, too?” Leia confirmed, and BB-8 hooted in response, rocking back and forth. “And she was even angrier with him, and is probably yelling at him right now?” Another yes from the droid. “Oh dear, maybe I should go find them, so I can save him from her wrath, huh, Beebee?”

That worked more than anything, and Leia stood up with the general location of the droid’s errant master in her possession.

“Was that so difficult, you bratty pile of bolts?” Threepio demanded, and BB-8 rolled forward, its zapper extended in threat. C-3PO shrieked when the smaller droid shocked his calf, and he tottered away down the hall, the round BB unit in hot pursuit. Leia snorted to herself and walked towards the basement of the base, where BB-8 claimed its master went to cool down after today’s near-death experience, and where Rey had chased him to fifteen minutes ago.

She smiled to herself while she walked down the flight of stairs, her hand braced against the wall for support. Leia considered skipping the part where she unleashed the hells on her favorite pilot if Rey had gotten there first - the Jedi had a notorious temper, and a notorious irritation with Poe’s casual disregard for his own life and safety.

Sure enough, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard raised voices. Smirking, she walked forward, hearing, “Don’t - you- ever - do - that - again!” She peered over a utility crate, expecting to see Rey’s finger jabbed into Poe’s chest.

Her hypothesis was proven to be very, very wrong.

Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance, dedicated soldier, decorated officer - had his flightsuit unzipped, hanging off his hips obscenely, no shirt in sight. Rey from Jakku, the last of the Jedi, lost scavenger girl, had her bare legs wrapped around Poe’s waist -

And the sound of flesh meeting flesh left very little to the imagination.

Rey’s hand was tangled in the necklace Poe always wore, and she used it to hold him close; they were forehead to forehead, and Poe was flushed a deep red, from cheeks down to his chest. Neither one heard or saw Leia - she couldn’t blame them, given their current occupation - and Rey’s arms hung around Poe’s neck while he pinned her back to the wall, thrusting up smoothly and quickly in a way that suggested both familiarity and urgency. 

“I won’t,” he was gasping when Leia managed to overcome her initial surprise. “Fuck - _fuck,_ baby, I won’t, never again.”

“You can’t just _say_ that, Poe,” Rey sounded close to sobbing, and that’s what had Leia frozen to the spot. The agony in the girl’s voice - “P-please, _please_ don’t leave me, don’t leave me all alone, I can’t - I can’t - I can’t lose you, Poe, not you too-”

“Never,” Poe swore, kissing her quickly, deeply, his pace slowing somewhat - _and gods, it was warm in here_ \- “Never leave you, I swear, I’ll be more careful, I’m so fucking sorry-” he’d clearly increased the force of his movement, judging by the way Rey shrieked and clawed at his shoulders, the way she moved up the wall, “I swear on the Force, and my mother’s grave, Sunshine, I’m never going to leave you, not if I can help it.”

“You better - better not,” Rey moaned, her knuckles white from how hard she held the pilot. “You could have kriffing _died,_ Poe, I could have lost you-”

“No,” Poe gripped her hips, his rhythm stuttering. “I’m sorry, I was selfish, I’m - I’m sorry-”

“I love you,” Rey whispered it over his back, her chin resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder, “I love you, I love you so much.”

“ _Maker,”_ Poe buried his own face in her elevated shoulder. “Rey - oh, oh _gods,_ Rey, marry me, marry me sweetheart, I love you, love you ‘til I fucking die-” his sentence ended with a choked off groan, and Leia raised her eyebrows and back away slowly, fanning herself with a wrinkled hand. 

The last thing she heard was, “That better be a long, _long_ time from now if I’m going to marry you, flyboy.”

Leia completely forgot about her original intent of going to look for him until she heard a quiet knock at her office door three hours later. Poe Dameron stood there (the necklace now conspicuously absent from around his neck, she noted with intense interest), rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“BB-8 said you were looking for me, ma’am?” Poe said, and Leia smiled at him fondly.

“It was nothing important, dear,” she insisted. He nodded, and she gestured in dismissal. Before he turned around completely though, she added cheekily, “And congratulations, Commander.”

The look of surprise on his face was worth a million credits, and she cackled to herself for a long time after her door had closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READINGGGG


End file.
